Miraculous : rivalité
by cookie74
Summary: Fiction miraculous sur Adrien et Marinette. Marinette arrivera t'elle a avoué ses sentiments a Adrien alors qu'elle entre au lycée ? Sans compter sur un nouvel élève que Marinette ne laisse pas indifférent...
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous : rivalité Personnages : Marinette/ladybug, Adrien/chat noir ..

Fiction sur miraculous , c'est un histoire inventée .

Prologue : Marinette entre au lycée et découvre qu' Adrien sera dans le même lycée mais aussi certains anciens élèves de son ancienne classe . Et parmi les nouveaux il y en a un que Marinette ne laisse pas indifférent sans oublier que le papillon envoi de plus en plus d'akumatiser. Marinette arrivera t'elle a avoué ses sentiments a Adrien ... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : rentrée au lycée

Ce matin, Marinette n'était pas encore réveillée quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre.

Sabine : Marinette réveille toi .. c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui

Marinette : ( en se réveillant) oui oui.. Je me lève Maman..

Sa mère sortit de sa chambre et elle se prépara et elle descendit . Elle s'assit à table pour déjeuner .

Elle déjeuna et entendit son téléphone vibré . Elle vu que c'était un message d'Alya ,sa meilleure amie , qui la prévenait de ne pas arriver en retard pour la rentrée . Elle était heureuse car elle allait retrouver Alya et Nino mais aussi Adrien . Adrien qu'il lui avait manqué car elle n'avait pas pu beaucoup le voir . Elle sortit de sa revasserie pour voir que l'heure passer et qu'elle devait partir pour éviter d'être en retard. Elle partit en courant au lycée.

Arrivée au lycée , elle marcha en direction d'Alya qui était déjà avec Nino.

Marinette : bonjour Alya , bonjour Nino .

Alya et Nino : bonjour Marinette Alya : ça va Marinette ?  
Marinette : oui et vous ?  
Nino et Alya : ça va Marinette : Adrien n'est pas encore arrivé ?  
Nino : non on l'as pas encore vu Du côté d'Adrien :

Adrien était entrain d'arriver en voiture , pour lui la rentrée était le seul moyen d'être un moment tranquille sans qu'il ai son père sur son dos ou qu'il doive faire ses séances photos presque toute la journée par moment. En arrivant au lycée , il rejoint Alya, Nino et Marinette.

Adrien : hey salut tous le monde Alya : salut Adrien Nino : salut Adrien Marinette : ( en bafouillant) salut a-adr-adrien ...

Marinette bafouillait toujours quand elle parlait a Adrien et pourtant elle essayait de lui parler normalement mais c'était peine perdu.

La sonnerie sonna et il partirent en classe . Mais cette année ils étaient tous séparés même s'ils étaient au même lycée. Marinette s'installa a sa place et commença ses cours du matin .

A suivre..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : le nouveau

Marinette termina ses cours du matin . A midi , elle mangea avec Alya, Nino et Adrien. Ils discutèrent de leurs vacances . Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent dans la cours en attendant de reprendre les cours .A la sonnerie , ils reprirent les cours .

A 16h , lorsque Marinette finit ses cours , elle rejoint Alya , Nino et Adrien qui avait terminé aussi . Ils se dirent au revoir avant de rentrer chez eux.

Le soir , Marinette fit ses devoirs, la journée avait été calme et elle savait que c'était son tour d'aller faire la patrouille du soir en tant que ladybug car chat noir y était allé la veille . Elle se transforma donc en ladybug et partit sur les toits . Mais ce soir la tout été calme. Elle s'arrêta sur un toit et s'assit . Elle fut surprise d'être rejoint par chat noir .

Ladybug : bonsoir chat noir Chat noir : bonsoir ma lady

C'était bien chat noir , toujours aussi dragueur mais c'était son coéquipier et elle l'adorait beaucoup plus qu'elle lui disait . Mais elle était partagé entre lui et Adrien.

Ladybug : tu vas bien ?  
Chat noir : oui et toi ?  
Ladybug : ça va mais j'ai eu ma rentrée scolaire aujourd'hui...  
Chat noir : ah oui ..moi aussi.. Ladybug : c'est calme ce soir...  
Chat noir : oui ..

Ils restèrent un moment tous les deux puis ils partirent chacun chez eux .

Marinette arriva sur son balcon et descendit discrètement avant de se detransformé . Elle donna un cookie à Tikki et s'allongea. Elle s'endormi peu après.

Du côté d'Adrien, il était rentré par sa fenêtre et après s'être detransformé , s'allongea dans son lit, avec plagg qui n'était jamais bien loin de lui. Il s'endormi pas longtemps après.

Le lendemain , après que Marinette se soit lever, elle déjeuna et partit quelques minutes plus tard au lycée.

Elle arriva au lycée et rejoint Alya.

Alya : bonjour Marinette Marinette : bonjour Alya Alya : il va y avoir un nouveau au lycée apparemment...  
Marinette : ah bon ?  
Alya : oui , je l'ai appris ce matin en arrivant ...  
Marinette : ah..

Elles virent un adolescent de leur âge arrivé au lycée. Marinette et Alya le regardèrent passer puis ils furent rejoint par Adrien et Nino.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils allèrent en classe. Marinette se rendit à sa classe et s'installa comme tous les autres élèves. La professeur interrompu son cours lorsque le nouveau apparu accompagné du proviseur.

Proviseur : bonjour à tous, je vous présente Arthur, le nouvel élève qui va rejoindre votre classe.

Toute la classe : bienvenue Arthur..  
Professeur : bienvenue Arthur, tu peux aller t'installer.

Arthur , s'avança et demanda à Marinette si sa ne la dérangeait pas qu'il s'installe à côté d'elle avant de s'asseoir. Le proviseur sortit de la classe et le cours repris . 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3: Arthur

Après avoir fini ses cours , Marinette profita de la récré pour rejoindre Alya, Nino et Adrien . Elle leur annonça que le nouvel élève était dans sa classe puis ils parlerent d'autres choses avant de reprendre les cours . À la fin des cours le matin, Marinette, Alya, Nino et Adrien allèrent manger tous les 4 comme d'habitude. Arthur qui mangeait également à la cantine , avança vers eux.

Arthur : euh..ça vous dérange que je vienne mangé avec vous ?..

Arthur regarda Marinette et ses autres amis .

Marinette : non tu peux venir mais tu sais on a l'habitude d'être tous les 4 .. Mais ça nous dérange pas..

Ses trois amis acquiescèrent . Après avoir mangé , ils sortir dans la cours , ils restèrent tous les 4 avec Arthur et ils parlerent ensemble sauf Adrien..

Adrien, lui connaissais déjà Arthur, il l'avait rencontre lors d'une séance photo qu'il avait du faire face à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien dit .

Quelques minutes après la sonnerie sonna et ils partirent en classe. Arthur suivi Marinette car Ils étaient dans la même classe et aussi pour se repérer dans le lycée. A la fin des cours, Marinette retrouva ses amis avant de rentrer chez elle. Plusieurs semaines passèrent, ce weekend là, Marinette le passa seule chez elle car ses parents n'étaient pas là . Le soir venu , elle avait invitée Alya chez elle. Elles passaient leur soirée entre copines.

A suivre... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : jalousie

La fin du weekend arriva , une nouvelle semaine de cours arriva. Marinette arrivera de bonne heure ce matin et il n'y avait encore personne . Elle attendit qu' Alya , Nino et Adrien arrivent. Mais cinq minutes après ce fut Arthur qu'elle vu arriver .

Marinette : bonjour Arthur Arthur : bonjour Marinette..  
Marinette : ça va ?  
Arthur : oui et toi ?  
Marinette : oui ça va

Marinette attendit donc ses amis en compagnie d'Arthur. Ça ne la dérangeait pas mais elle avait remarqué qu'il se rapprochait trop d'elle , beaucoup trop . Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait remarqué qu'il faisait tout pour toujours se retrouver avec qu'elle, que soit pour les cours ou lorsque qu'elle était avec ses amis.

Arthur , lui il était amoureux de Marinette mais il n'osait pas lui dire encore , mais il s'était déjà beaucoup renseigné sur Marinette grâce à d'autres élèves a qu'ils parlaient et Marinette ne se doutait de rien.

Peu après, Alya arriva avec Nino. Marinette laissa Arthur pour rejoindre ses amis. Ils attendirent qu' Adrien arrive puis ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent en cours.

A la fin de la journée, après avoir quitté ses amis , Marinette commencer à rentrer chez elle lorsqu' Arthur arriva derrière elle.

Arthur : hey Marinette ! Ça ne te dérange pas que je fasse un bout de chemin avec toi ?

Marinette : heu.. Tu peux mais tu sais j'habite pas loin ...

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à chez elle puis ils se separèrent en arrivant devant chez Marinette. Arthur rentra ensuite chez lui.

Le soir après avoir fini ses devoirs et avoir mangé, Marinette s'allongea sur son lit et se confia a Tikki sur la façon dont agissait Arthur avec elle .

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, elle comprit qu'il y avait un akumatisé dans les parages et se transforma avant de sortir . Elle fut rapidement rejoint par chat noir. Ils combaterent pendant au moins 20 minutes avant de vaincre l'akumatisé. Après avoir combattu, ils durent se séparer car ils allaient se detransformé et ladybug ne voulais pas qu'ils se dévoilent leurs identités.

Après être rentrée et s'être detransformé, Marinette s'allongea et s'endormi .

Le lendemain, Marinette se réveilla en retard, elle se prépara rapidement et déjeuna a peine avant de partir au lycée. Elle couru au lycée quand soudain, elle tomba sur Arthur qui visiblement était lui aussi en retard .Il l'aida a se relever et sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux en retard , coururent jusqu'au lycée . Ils arrivèrent , essoufflés, ils prirent leur mot de retard et allèrent en classe. Le professeur de math , les reprimanda avant de leur dire d'aller s'asseoir à leur place et de ne pas se faire remarquer pendant le cours .

A la récréation, Marinette rejoint Alya, Nino et Adrien. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle était arrivée en retard et que bizarrement Arthur l'était aussi, c'était possible que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence mais elle avait du mal a y croire. Mais elle leur avait pas tout dit.

A midi, Marinette mangea avec ses amis, une fois de plus Arthur les avait rejoint ,une fois de plus il s'était mis a côté de Marinette.

Adrien l'avais remarque, et il n'aimait pas qu' Arthur reste aussi près de Marinette, il ressentait comme une pointe de jalousie des qu'ils les voyait ensemble.

A la fin des cours , Marinette partit et une fois de plus Arthur l'avais rejoint mais cette fois ci , il l'arrêta avant d'arriver vers chez elle.

Arthur: Marinette ?  
Marinette : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Arthur : je dois t'avouer quelque chose.. Je ...je suis amoureux de toi .. Je t'aime Marinette...

Marinette fut sous le choc ..

Marinette : quoi ?...

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5: un plan diabolique

Marinette était sous le choc, elle avait imaginé de pouvoir imaginer un instant, elle était aimante, surtout, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle aimait Adrien.

Arthur: je t'aime .. Depuis la rentrée, je vais rencontrer, c'est pour ça que je voulais me rapprocher de toi ..

Marinette: je comprends mais je m'attendais à cette révélation, je ne t'aime pas, tu es juste un ami pour moi ..

Arthur: oh .. je vois ..

Il était un peu déçu, l'accompagnait jusqu'à elle et puis rentra chez lui. Mais comme il savait qu'elle n'était pas en couple, il décida de tout mettre en œuvre. Il decida de tout faire pour qu'elle tombe amoureux de lui

Du côté de Marinette, elle était dans sa chambre, elle s'en voulait d'avoir repoussé les sentiments d'Arthur, mais elle était amoureuse d'Adrien. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne se ferait pas akumatisé une cause d'elle ..

À la fin de la semaine, Marinette rentra chez elle et elle se demandait pourquoi Arthur s'était éloigné d'elle, elle n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il était passé à Alya ni à Nino ou Adrien.

A 19h00, elle a reçu un message, c'était un message d'Arthur: Salut Marinette, excuse-moi d'avoir été distant avec toi, ces derniers jours. Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre demain après midi? . Elle était surprise mais elle acceptait et lui répondait: salut Arthur, je te pardonne, c'est d'accord pour aller boire un verre demain après-midi, je voulais bien que je vienne?.

Cinq minutes après, elle a reçu un nouveau message d'Arthur: demain après 14 h 00, ça va? . Elle répond: d'accord a demain

Chez Arthur,  
Arthur était content, son plan se mettait doucement en place. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle était acceptée du premier coup. Il alla dormir.

Du côté de Marinette, elle avait mal s'endormé et donc elle avait été transformée et se serait transformée même si c'était le tour de chat noir. Ils se sont retrouvés ensemble. Ils se sont retrouvés ensemble. Ils se sont retrouvés ensemble à patrouiller. .

Ce fut le chat noir qui était surpris que la coccinelle l'a rejoint.

Chat noir: bonsoir ma dame Coccinelle: bonsoir chat noir Chat noir: c'était mon tour de patrouille ce soir ..  
Coccinelle: je sais mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air ..  
Chat noir: ah d'accord ..

Chat noir n'avais pas beaucoup de coccinelle, depuis l'attaque et il l'était tellement dès qu'ils se voyaient, il était heureux.

Chat noir: que t'arrive -t-il ma dame?  
Coccinelle: j'ai repoussé une personne qui m'aimait parce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ..  
Chat noir: ah bon ..  
Coccinelle: oui .. c'est compliqué ..  
Chat noir: ha ..

Ladybug and Chat Noir se termine un peu plus tard.

Du côté de chez Marinette,

Elle se detransforma et alla se coucher. Elle s'endormi quelques minutes plus tard.

Chez Adrien,  
Adrien était heureux de parler avec une coccinelle, il faisait beau, mais il s'inquiétait pour une dame, c'était rare qu'elle se confie à lui.

A suivre ..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6: café et balade.

Le lendemain, Marinette se lèva , comme c'était le weekend , elle décida d'aider ses parents a la boulangerie.

A midi , elle mangea en compagnie de ses parents, elle les prévenus qu'elle sortirai dans l'après midi. Elle devait rejoindre Arthur au café mais elle se doutait qu'elle le croiserai sûrement en chemin. Vers 13h30, elle sortit de chez elle. Elle commença à avancer lorsqu'elle ne fut pas surprise qu'Arthur la rejoigne sur le chemin. Ils se rendirent donc au café.

Arrivé au café, ils s'installèrent.

Arthur : tu veux boire quoi ? Marinette : un coca..  
Arthur : d'accord

Arthur commanda donc 2 coca . Après avoir été servi. Ils discutèrent ensemble.

Arthur : alors dis moi , c'est qui ce garçon dont tu es amoureux ?  
Marinette : oh.. c'est un garçon que je connais depuis le collège..  
Arthur : ah.. Je peux savoir son nom ? Euh enfin tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire.. Désolé je suis un petit peu trop curieux..  
Marinette : non ne t'excuse pas, mais tu sais ce garçon, tu le connais déjà..

Marinette se fit couper la parole..

Arthur : quoi ? C'est Adrien ?.. Euh désolé de t'avoir coupé la parole..

Marinette : je t'excuse t'inquiètes pas.. Mais tu vois c'est compliquée.. j'arrive pas a lui dire..

Arthur : ah .. Désolé de t'avoir posé cette question.  
Marinette : non ne t'excuse pas , je t'en veux pas..

Ils finirent leur verre dans le silence. Arthur savait maintenant de qui elle aimait. Maintenant, c'était un jeu pour lui , il devait tous faire pour les éloigner, pour qu'elle s'intéresse a lui et pas Adrien. Il paya l'addition et ils sortirent .

Arthur : tu veux qu'on fasse aille faire une balade au parc ?  
Marinette : oui, pourquoi pas , mais faut que je sois rentrée a 18 h , je l'ai promis a mes parents..  
Arthur : d'accord..

Ils partirent donc au parc . Sur le chemin , Arthur lui parla de sa vie de mannequin, de ses séances photos, de ses parents , de sa vie en particulier..

Ils se promenait tous les deux lorsqu'il y eu une alerte akuma .  
Marinette et Arthur allèrent se trouve un abri . Une fois a l'abri , Marinette du trouver une excuse pour partir sans qu'il la suive . Elle partit ensuite et se transforma sans qu'on la voit .

Elle rejoint chat noir qui combattait déjà, le combat fut plus long que d'habitude. Quelques minutes plus tard , a bout de force, ladybug et chat noir avait vaincu l'akumatisé. Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté. Marinette se detransforma et rejoint Arthur.

Marinette : c'est bon la voie est libre ..

Arthur et Marinette finirent leur baladent . Ils commencèrent à rentrer lorsque soudain ils virent au loin ...

A suivre ...  
N'hésitez pas a laisser vos avis..  
La suite prochainement.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7: la dispute

Marinette et Arthur virent Adrien au loin. Adrien les avaient aperçus au loin , ils les rejoint .

Adrien : hey salut Marinette, salut Arthur ..  
Arthur: salut Adrien..  
Marinette : salut Ad..Adrien..  
Adrien : ça va tous les deux ?  
Arthur : oui..oui je la raccompagner chez elle..  
Adrien : ah.. Euh il faut que je parle a Marinette , enfin si ça te dérange pas ?

Adrien regarda Marinette.

Marinette : euh..non.. Ça me dérange pas..  
Adrien : bon , a plus Arthur .  
Marinette : au revoir Arthur. A bientôt.  
Arthur : ok a plus..

Marinette et Adrien partirent ensemble . Arthur rentra chez lui.  
Marinette se demandait pourquoi Adrien l'avais écarté d'Arthur.

Marinette : pourquoi..tu es intervenu quand j'étais avec Arthur, il faisait rien de mal..?..  
Adrien : Parce que.. Je .. Je l'apprécie pas beaucoup..  
Marinette : mais..euh.. pourquoi ?..  
Adrien : je le connais.. c'est pas un type a fréquenté.  
Marinette : ah..

Adrien raccompagna Marinette jusqu'à chez elle puis rentra chez lui. Heureusement pour lui , son père était pas la et il savait rentrer sans se faire remarquer.

Du côté de chez Marinette,

Elle était rentrée avec Adrien , ça c'était un super moment qu'elle avait passée mais elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Arthur, pour qu'il ne l'apprécie pas à ce point.

Le lundi d'après, elle arriva juste a l'heure. Elle s'installa à sa place et comme a l'habitude , Arthur se mit à côté d'elle. Marinette était pressée d'être le lendemain car il allait faire une sortie pique nique avec les classes d'Alya et Nino, et celle aussi d'Adrien.

La sonnerie du midi retenti et la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle se leva et partie a la cantine.

Après avoir mangé, elle sortie avec Alya. Elle rejoignerent Nino qui était tous seul.

Alya : ils sont ou Adrien et Arthur ?  
Nino : ils sont partis tous les récupérer leurs affaires au casier..

Marinette, Alya et Nino décidèrent de les rejoindre. En arrivant a la salle où était les casiers , ils virent Adrien et Arthur entrain de se battre.

Marinette, Alya, Nino : mais arrêté tous les deux !

Le proviseur arriva au même moment et stoppa les deux.

Proviseur : stop ! Ça suffit ! Adrien ! Arthur !

Les deux s'arrêtèrent et furent séparer .

Proviseur : lequel des deux a commencé ? Allez dites le moi ?!

Arthur : c'est Adrien qui a commencé, il est jaloux et en plus il m'a volé mon portable..  
Adrien : mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas son portable !..

Le proviseur : ( en sortant le portable d'Arthur du casier d'Adrien ) expliquez moi comment le portable d'Arthur a atterri dans votre casier alors ?  
Adrien : c'est lui qui a du le mettre dedans..  
Arthur : arrête de mentir.. j'aurais jamais fait ça..

Le proviseur les prit appart et mit deux heures de colle a Adrien alors qu'Arthur s'en sortir avec une banale punition et que c'était lui le coupable sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Arthur sortit et se fit interpellé par Marinette qui était toujours avec Alya et Nino.

Marinette : Arthur ?..dis moi juste pourquoi Adrien aurait fait ça .. c'est pas son genre de se battre...

Arthur : Parce qu'il veut plus qu'on se voit.. Il veut plus qu'on se parle.. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander si tu me crois pas..

Marinette resta sans voix sur cette révélation..

A la fin de la journée, Marinette alla voir Adrien.

Marinette : Adrien ?..  
Adrien : oui ?..  
Marinette : c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ?

Adrien : non .. Enfin tu vas pas le croire lui ? Tu le connais depuis a peine trois mois alors que moi tu me connais depuis le collège..

Marinette : mais c'est vrai que t'as dit que tu voulais plus qu'on se voit ?

Adrien : oui .. Enfin non c'est pas sa .. Marinette, t'es quelqu'un de bien.. Je veux pas que tu sortes avec ce genre de type ..

Marinette : non mais t'es sérieux la , je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux mais c'est pas une raison pour te battre avec..  
Adrien : mais Marinette...  
Marinette : ( en le coupant) j'en ai assez entendu Adrien .. j'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir avec qui je dois être..

Elle partit sans même laisse le temps a Adrien de répliquer.

A suivre..  
Laissez vos avis..  
La suite bientôt.. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8: la sortie

Après avoir quitté Adrien, Marinette était rentrée chez elle. Elle n'arrivais pas à comprendre Adrien .

Chez Adrien,  
Il était tard quand Adrien était rentré, après avoir s'être fait crier dessus par son père , pour son soit disant mauvais comportement , il mangea et parti ensuite dans sa chambre. Il décida d'aller dehors et se transforma . Il partit sur les toits et s'arrêta sur un toit , il vit ladybug et la rejoint.

Chat noir : hey coucou ma lady..  
Ladybug : salut chat ..  
Chat noir : tu vas bien ?  
Ladybug : oui .. et toi ?..  
Chat noir : ça va...  
Ladybug : tu n'en a pas l'air..  
Chat noir : pas plus que toi visiblement..  
Ladybug : c'est compliqué..

Chat noir fit de même sans trop détaillé.

Ladybug : si ton amie ne veut pas comprendre, tu devrais peut-être la laisser voir par elle même ..  
Chat noir : c'est compliqué et maintenant c'est pas sur qu'elle me reparle... Ladybug : je comprends..

Ladybug s'approcha de chat noir et lui fit un câlin .

Ladybug : tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je suis ta coéquipière, pour toujours.  
Chat noir : merci ma lady .

Elle lui fit la bise et partit. Chat noir rentra aussi.

Chez Marinette,  
Après être rentrée chez elle, elle s'endormi .

Le lendemain, Marinette se leva et se prépara . Elle partit a l'heure. Arrivée au lycée, elle fut rejoint par Alya , Nino et Adrien . Arthur arriva , Marinette le salua . Ensuite , accompagnés des professeurs, ils partirent au parc . Le matin , ils visitèrent un musée.  
A midi, ils mangeront tous ensemble , Marinette s'était assis a côté d'Alya. Nino était avec Adrien. Tandis qu'Arthur , il était a côté de Chloé, Chloé avait cherché à sortir avec mais comme elle savait qu'il aimait Marinette, elle était prête à tout pour qu'elle puisse avoir Adrien pour elle. Adrien lui avait du mal à supporter la présence de Chloé dans sa classe . Seul Alya et Nino s'était retrouvé dans la même classe.

Plus tard , après le repas, ils firent une partie de foot. A la fin de la journée , ils rentrérent au lycée .

Quelques semaines plus tard, une semaine avant les vacances. Marinette et Arthur avait terminé leurs cours plus vite que les autres . Ils se promenait donc en attendant les autres .

Marinette : alors tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances de Noël ?  
Arthur : je sais pas trop, mais je viendrai te voir mais tu sais avec mon père qui est avocat et ma mère qui est tout le temps en voyage d'affaires , je vais être souvent seul sauf peut être pour Noël . Je pourrais t'inviter si tu veux..  
Marinette : euh.. Oui pourquoi pas.. Je vais surement voir Alya plusieurs fois pendant les vacances mais je pourrais sûrement venir mais vers Noël je pourrais moins car j'aide souvent mes parents..  
Arthur : ah d'accord..  
Ils attendirent la sonnerie et ils furent rejoint par Alya, Nino et Adrien. Ils se dirent au revoir et partirent chacun chez eux

A suivre Laissez vos avis La suite bientôt 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9: Noël

Pendant les vacances, Marinette passa son temps à être occupée , elle allait voir Alya , elle aidait ses parents..

Mais ce soir la, elle partit en tant que ladybug se promener sur les toits. Elle était confuse, elle se rapprochait d'Arthur alors qu'elle avait toujours aimé Adrien. Elle vu chat noir la rejoindre .

Ladybug : salut chat noir Chat noir : salut ma lady..  
Ladybug : ça va ?  
Chat noir : oui et toi ?  
Ladybug : oui

Ils s'installèrent sur un toit.

Chat noir : c'est calme ces derniers jours , tu crois que le papillon nous réserve quelque chose ?  
Ladybug : sûrement.. Mais c'est trop calme, j'aime pas ça.. Il va attaquer quand on s'y attendra le moins..  
Chat noir : c'est sur ..

Les deux regardèrent le ciel . C'était tellement calme que ça en devenait ennuyant.

Chat noir : ça te dit on fait la course jusqu'à la tour Eiffel ? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les pattes ..  
Ladybug : ok ..

Ils firent donc la course jusqu'a la tour Eiffel. Chat noir arriva avant ladybug qui n'était pas très loin derrière lui.

Chat noir : gagné !  
Ladybug : bravo mon chaton !

Ils se faisait tard et il faisait tellement froid que la neige commença à tomber.

Ladybug : on devrait rentrer .. Chat noir : tu as raison , on se voit plus tard ?  
Ladybug : oui Chat noir : ok a plus ma lady Ladybug : a plus Chat..

Ils se separèrent et ladybug rentra chez elle. Arrivée à sa chambre, Marinette s'endormi car le lendemain, elle avait rendez-vous avec Arthur.

Le lendemain, dans l'après midi, elle alla chez Arthur. Arrivée chez Arthur , elle vit que c'était une grande maison , elle toqua et il lui ouvrit. Il la salua et la fit rentrer.

Arthur : j'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas avec toute la neige qui est tombée..  
Marinette : oui .. mais je suis venue quand même..  
Arthur : viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison..

Elle suivi Arthur, qui lui fit visiter la maison.

Arthur : tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
Marinette : oui je veux bien un jus de fruits s'il te plaît

Il lui servi un verre et se servi également.

Arthur : voilà..  
Marinette : merci .

Arthur était tellement heureux d'être avec elle, peu après, il s'assit sur le canapé avec Marinette et ils regardèrent la télé. Marinette était dans ses pensées, pour elle, Arthur devenait trop attentionné,il essayait de flirter avec, de la draguer, et il lui faisait penser a chat noir par moment sauf qu'il le savais pas et qu'elle se doutait que c'était pas lui . Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une des mains d'Arthur se poser sur elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Arthur : désolé je voulais pas te faire peur.. Je me disais que pour le nouvel an, on pourrait le fêter ensemble ?  
Marinette : c'est pas grave, je voudrais bien mais tu sais au nouvel an , je suis avec Alya, Nino et Adrien..on le fait ensemble depuis qu'on ait au lycée.. Mais tu pourrais venir , je m'arrangerai pour te voir, si tu veux..  
Arthur : oui pourquoi pas ..

L'après midi s'acheva et Marinette du rentrer chez elle.

Quelques jours plus tard à Noël, c'était l'heure ou chacun s'échangeait les cadeaux. Marinette ouvrit les siens. Puis elle reçu plusieurs messages , de ses amis qui lui souhaitai un joyeux Noël..  
Marinette leur répondit, puis alla se coucher.  
Les jours passèrent , le weekend d'après, elle était chez Alya . Marinette avait souvent éviter de voir Adrien depuis leur dispute. Même Alya et Nino avaient été surpris.

A suivre

Laissez vos avis, dites moi ce que vous en pensez..

Prochain chapitre bientôt, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît ? Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans la soirée .  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10: le nouvel an

Les jours passèrent, et le soir du nouvel an arriva, comme prévu, Marinette passa la soirée avec Alya, Nino et Adrien dans la boîte où ils allaient souvent..

Ils faisaient tous la fête, puis lorsque que les douze coups furent décompter ou annoncer le nouvel an.

Marinette et Alya : bonne année !  
Adrien et Nino : bonne année !

Marinette s'écarta d'eux un moment et retrouva Arthur.

Marinette : bonne année Arthur !  
Arthur : bonne année à toi aussi !

Elle resta un petit moment avec avant d'aller vers le bar pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle prit un verre de jus de fruit avant de retourner sur la piste de danse avec les autres.

Arthur la regardait de loin , il aurait tant voulu être à ses côtés.. Mais il ne voulait pas la rejoindre a cause d'Adrien.. Il partit bien avant que Marinette et ses amis partent pour rentrer chez eux.

Marinette rentra chez elle seule, Arthur qui la croisa sur le chemin , s'approcha d'elle.

Arthur : hey Marinette..  
Marinette : Arthur ?.. Tu m'as fait peur.. Arthur : désolé je voulais pas.. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule a cette heure ci..  
Marinette : je voulais rentrée avec Alya mais elle a du raccompagner Adrien et Nino..  
Arthur : je te raccompagne alors.. j'aime pas te voir seule dehors..  
Marinette : merci..  
Arthur : en tout cas, tu étais très belle ce soir.. Marinette : ( en rougissant) merci..  
Arthur : je plaisante pas, cette robe te va super bien..  
Marinette : merci Arthur..

Arthur avança avec elle. Il vit qu'elle avait froid et lui passa sa veste.

Arthur : tiens.. Tu auras moins froid..ça va mieux comme ça ?..  
Marinette : merci.. Mais Arthur tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi..  
Arthur : t'es une fille superbe Marinette.. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive de soucis, surtout en pleine nuit a 2h du matin..

Marinette le regarda , elle aurait préférée être avec Adrien dans un moment comme ça mais il l'avait beaucoup vexé de s'en être pris a Arthur..

Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle , Marinette lui dit au revoir. Sauf qu'Arthur avait voulu l'embrasser mais elle ne lui en avait pas laisser le temps. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

Elle rentra et s'endormi . Elle passa ses derniers jours de vacances chez elle.

Au mois de janvier, elle reprit les cours . Mais elle remarqua que rien ne s'arrangeait entre Adrien et Arthur qui ne cessait pas de se battre. Adrien chercher a se rapprocher de Marinette pour la protéger mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, mais pendant ce temps là c'est Arthur qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Marinette . Il avait même réussi à l'inviter au restaurant , ce qui faisait enragé Adrien qui savait très bien où Arthur allait en venir avec la jeune fille. Sauf qu'Arthur l'avais fait devenir le méchant de l'histoire.. Adrien ne savais quoi faire...  
Marinette finit par passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Arthur. Et finalement, elle lui avait laissé une chance d'être en couple ensemble.. Cela avait fait encore plus enragé Adrien , qui ne pouvait rien faire.. Adrien avait même prévenu Alya et Nino mais ils s'étaient mis Marinette a dos . Marinette ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était manipulée par Arthur..

A suivre Laissez vos avis J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus Nouveau chapitre prochainement..  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11: février

Quelques jours avant la saint Valentin, Marinette était chez elle. Alors qu'elle passa l'après midi seule.

Le jour de la saint Valentin, Arthur l'invita a aller en boîte le soir même , il était venu chercher Marinette devant chez elle. Marinette avait juste dit a ses parents qu'elle passait la soirée avec ses amis..

Une fois en boite, ils dansèrent ensemble . A un moment, ils allèrent au bar , Marinette se servi un verre .

Marinette : Arthur ..mon coca il a un goût bizzare..

Marinette ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était trompée de verre.

Arthur : c'est pas du coca , y a de l'alcool dedans..

Marinette qui avait fini le verre, regarda Arthur. Ce dernier , s'en voulait de voir Marinette qui avait bu au moins de verre d'alcool , qui se retrouvait dans une mauvaise position..

Arthur : Marinette.. Faut qu'on rentre..  
Marinette : ah non.. Je veux rester..  
Arthur : non Marinette.. Il faut qu'on rentre ..

Arthur qui s'en voulait , la ramena chez lui pour ne pas réveiller les parents de Marinette et qu'ils la voie dans cette état a cause de lui..

Il réussit à lui faire déverrouiller son téléphone et envoyé un message au parents de Marinette pour les prévenir qu'elle rester dormir chez un ami..

Le lendemain, Marinette se réveilla dans le lit d'Arthur , elle avait mal a la tête et eu du mal a se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille..

Arthur : coucou Marinette , ça va ?  
Marinette : oui.. mais j'ai mal a la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Arthur : c'est de ma faute , tu as trop bu hier je t'ai laissé boire le mauvais verre .. c'est moi qui me suis trompé.. Désolé..  
Marinette : ha..

Marinette se demandait pourquoi elle était dans son lit et le dévisagea du regard . Arthur qui la vit le dévisager , la rassura.

Arthur : ne t'inquiètes pas , il s'est rien passé entre nous .. j'ai juste eu peur pour toi..bon je pense que tu devrais rentrer..  
Marinette : oui .. Merci pour tout Arthur..

Marinette rentra elle sans que ces parents demandent ou elle était.  
Les jours passaient et elle ne compris pas pourquoi Arthur commençais à mettre une certaine distance entre eux ..

Soudain, il y eu une attaque d'akuma, elle se transforma et partit rejoindre chat noir . Ensemble, ils combaterent . Puis ladybug , fit appel à son lucky charm et mit son plan en place . Chat utilisa son cataclysme.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de combat , ils avaient vaincu l'akumatisé .

Chat noir et ladybug durent se séparer car ils allaient se detransformé..

Adrien se detransforma , il commença à rentrer chez lui .

Du côté de Marinette,

Elle se cacha derrière un arbre en se detransformant .

? : Marinette ?..

Marinette se retourna pour se retrouver face à ?...

A suivre ,  
Laissez vos avis,  
Prochain chapitre bientôt.. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12: révélation

Marinette se retourna pour voir que ce n'était autre qu' Adrien . Mais ça voulait dire qu'il avait vu sa detransformation ..

Marinette : Adrien ?  
Adrien : je.. je suis désolé . Je dirais rien à personne .. Je te promet !  
Marinette : c'est pas grave Adrien. J'ai eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas n'importe qui mais tu es en danger maintenant que tu sais qui je suis.. Je voudrais pas que le papillon s'en prenne après toi..  
Adrien : ne t'inquiètes pas je dirais rien . Mais promet moi de faire attention avec Arthur..  
Marinette : Adrien..on va pas en revenir la dessus.. Il m'a rien fait..  
Adrien : pas encore .. Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable !

Marinette : bon je te laisse je dois rentrer..  
Adrien : a plus tard Marinette..

Marinette qui sorti du parc , rentra chez elle. En prenant le chemin , elle réfléchit... Adrien avait découvert qu'elle était ladybug. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si le papillon venait à s'en prendre à lui a cause d'elle.. Ça lui faisait tellement peur mais elle avait pas le choix.

Le soir, elle décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air . Elle parla a Arthur par message

De Marinette à Arthur : coucou , tu vas bien ?

Elle eu une réponse cinq minutes après.

De Arthur a Marinette : oui je vais bien et toi ?  
De Marinette a Arthur : oui mais tu me manques , ça fait quelques jours qu'on ne sait pas vu , quand est-ce qu'on se voit ?  
De Arthur a Marinette : on se voit dimanche si tu veux , demain je suis occupé..

Marinette se demandait ce qu'il pouvait l'occuper a ce point . Elle ne l'avais pas revu depuis au moins une semaine.

De Marinette a Arthur : d'accord.. Je vais te laisser je dois aller dormir..  
De Arthur a Marinette : passe une bonne nuit alors je t'aime..  
De Marinette a Arthur : je t'aime

Marinette partit se coucher.

Du côté d'Arthur,  
Il était dans son lit, allongé , entrain de réfléchir , Marinette finirai par se douter qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il évite de la perdre .

Le lendemain, Marinette se leva , elle aida ses parents pour la matinée . Elle ne reçu aucun message d'Arthur.  
La matinée passa et l'après midi, elle alla se promener au parc .

En arrivant au parc, elle marcha quand tout à coup, elle vit une fille en compagnie de ...

A suivre N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis Prochain chapitre bientôt. 


End file.
